Chibi Yami
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Yami was walking alongside his friends at the Domino Park when a creepy stranger read out silently a strange spell on Yami and turned him into a 3-year old. Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey have to look after Yami while they search for the person behind the spell. And while they search, Yami will be the center of attention for a while. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

On a bright sunny May Saturday afternoon, our favorite gang were walking at Domino Park along with Yami Atem. The kids were running and laughing and the parents looking out for the kids. Birds were chirping happily and several other teenagers were either making out behind some trees or pulling pranks on each other for a laugh.

"So Tea, are you ready for your test on Monday?" Yugi asked his female friend who was talking to Yami at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm ready for that math test Yugi. How about you?"

"Me too. How about you three?" Yugi asks Tristan, Joey and Yami who now were looking at Yugi.

"I'm ready for that test aibou" Yami replies to his 'other self'.

"Me? I don't know. I just know I will fail" Joey tells him.

"I feel the same way" Tristan agrees with the blonde.

"Have you studied?" Yami asked them both.

"No. Why bother studying when I know I will fail?" Joey tells him.

"How could you say that? You don't know Joey if you're going to pass or fail. You might surprise yourself with a passing grade" Yami replies.

"I don't know. I'll study later; I don't want to think about school right now. Besides I don't want to spend a beautiful day like today facing math problems on a textbook" Joey tells Yami.

"Okay" was Yami's reply.

Unknown to the gang, a stranger was behind a thick tree, listening to their conversation.

'Those kids. I fucking hate the teenagers. Reading this spell on one of them will at least ease some of the hate I have towards them. And the unfortunate one that will suffer because of the spell will be Yami Atem' the stranger thought to himself, carrying a large book in his hands. The stranger was wearing an unusual looking robe that touched the floor and the hood was covering his eyes. People nearby were looking at him strangely and some were talking among each other, saying from "Who's that guy" to "He's weird looking". The stranger paid no attention to the stares and comments he was getting his way.

'Sure, I may be out of place with this outfit, but who cares'.

The stranger continued looking at the gang with hate in his eyes, preparing for the right moment to cast his spell on the ex-pharaoh.

When he sees that they began walking again, the stranger left his spot and quietly began walking behind the 5 teenagers.

'I have to be careful so that they don't suspect that something is going their way' the stranger kept thinking and opened up his heavy book to a spell, a spell that turns a person into a chibi.

He sighed and started the spell with a weird chant.

_The day the gods and the goddesses bore the parents of the people, my heart cried. _

_Gods above the heavens, please hear my cry. The kids and their kids are corrupt. _

_To start anew, the people must be reborn again._

_The world must be pure from the danger we face again and again._

_Pain is everywhere._

_We need your protection._

_Protect us from further danger and pain._

_God Unis and Godess Asthry, parents of all of us._

_Look down at your generations of children._

_Spare us from further suffering._

_Start with a child._

_Save his soul._

_Before it's too late_

Quickly, the stranger closed the book and looked up and saw that the spell worked on Yami. He was now a 3-year old chibi. The rest of the gang were now petrified, not knowing what just happened with Yami.

The 3-year old were staring straight back the friends with a happy look on his face.

"What just happened?" Tea broke the silence.

"I don't know Tea. I don't get it. Who did this to Yami?" Joey spoke up.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question Joey. I bet somebody did this. I have a feeling that somebody read a spell that made Yami into a chibi. Oh my god, what will Grandpa say about this?" Yugi desperately said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You have to tell him Yugi. I mean, he lives with you guys" Tristan declares with a frown.

"Oh my god. We have to get to the bottom of this" Yugi says also with a frown.

"Yeah, but first, who has a grudge against Yami? From there, we can narrow the list down" Tea tells the gang her brilliant idea.

"I don't think Yami has enemies, with the exceptions of Bakura, Kaiba and Marik. Other than those three, I can't think of any other people" Joey commented.

"I don't think Kaiba did anything. Besides, he doesn't believe in magic to begin with. Marik and Bakura are left. Let's go pay them a visit" Joey declares.

The gang agrees and Yugi grabbed Yami and holding him, the friends ran to Bakura's and Ryou's house.

Fortunately, they didn't live far from the park.

Knocking rather loudly and quick Joey was more mad than the rest of the teenagers.

A few moments later, Ryou opened the door and was surprised to see his friends there.

"Hi you guys. Come in" he says, not noticing Yami yet.

"Where Bakura?" was Joey question, not bothering to say hello to Ryou first.

"He's not here. He's at the store buying something" Ryou answered and noticed Yami being carried by Yugi.

"Y-Yami? Is that you? Did he got turned to a chibi?"

"So, you know, huh?" Tristan asks Ryou.

"If you're all thinking Bakura was behind this, then I have to break it to you. He wasn't behind this transformation of Yami. Even though Bakura isn't very fond of Yami, Bakura wouldn't do such a thing to Yami. Have you asked Marik yet?"

"No, and we are going to find out soon" Yugi tells Ryou.

"Okay, good luck you guys".

The gang left Ryou's residence with a worried look on their faces.

Yami, not knowing what is happening, began laughing.

Joey noticed first and told Yugi, "Can I hold Yami for a while Yugi?"

"Sure Joey." And he passed Yami to Joey's waiting open arms.

Yami snuggled comfortably on Joey's shoulder and began sucking his thumb.

"It's funny that even though Yami is reserved and serious most of the time, he's acting like an actual 3-year old Yugi" Tristan says between laughs.

"I know, it's weird. Might as well let him act like the 3-year old he is, while we find the person behind the spell" Yugi says.

"To Marik's house" Tea declares and all went to the Ishtar's residence.


	2. Chapter 2

"What makes you say I did it you miserable fools" Marik yelled at them, not believing what they were saying.

"Just because I don't like the pharaoh doesn't mean that I will go to the extreme of finding a stupid spell on turning him into a chibi. Besides, I have better things to do than that" Marik says, annoyed.

"You're an idiot, you know that right Marik?" Yami suddenly spoke.

"I am not a fool, you miserable kid".

"You're a moron, then" Yami continued.

"Freak, little-" Marik says, losing his little bit of patience he had at the moment.

"You're an ugly asshole" Yami cut him with his latest insult.

"Yeah, tell him like it is Yami" Tristan encouraged Yami, while Yugi, Joey and Tea were laughing their heads off with what they were hearing and watching.

"You pointed hair little freak" Marik yelled to Yami's direction, and it scared Yami to the point of making him cry.

"Now, you're happy Marik? You made Yami cry" Joey screamed at Marik's face, left the house to comfort Yami outside.

"Making Yami cry is a big mistake" Yugi angrily said and left and Tristan and Tea quickly followed behind.

Outside Yami was still crying in Joey's arms. Joey was trying his best to calm him down and it seems to be working because the cries seemed to cease down to a stop.

Yami snuggled comfortably and laid his head on Joey's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Good job Joey" Yugi said and looks at the now sleeping child, who was now sucking his thumb.

"I swear Joey, you'll be a good dad in the future" Tea told Joey, which made him blush tomato red.

"You think so?" Joey admits..

"Yes Joey, I'm pretty sure of that. Your kids are going to be lucky to have you as a dad" Tea answers him back.

"You guys, really" Joey tries to stop the compliments from his friends.

"So, since it wasn't Bakura or Marik, then who could've been?" Joey asks.

"Can't be Kaiba though" Yugi says.

"It obviously can't be him Yugi. He doesn't believe in what he says 'hocus pocus nonsense'" Tristan states.

"Can't believe that whoever did this spell on Yami got away with it. Poor Yami" Tea says, saddened at the thought of someone trying to hurt Yami in a way.

"But, look at the bright side Tea. Yami's cute as a chibi. And we get to play with him while it lasts while we look for the person behind the spell" Tristan states.

"I know and since Yami is sleeping, we got to go shopping for clothes for him and other things he will need" Tea tells them.

"I forgot about that. Where do we go for clothes and everything?" Tristan asks his female friend.

"The mall" Tea simply says.

"Since Yami's asleep, he won't get all fuzzy or cry when he's bored" Yugi says.

"I bet he's not that type of 3-year old Yugi, even thought it could happen" Tea says.

"Okay, let's go before it gets dark" Tristan declares and the teenagers (and a sleeping chibi Yami) went their way to the Domino Mall 5 blocks away.

Joey was in love with chibi Yami because he gets to have Yami this way for a while. And unfortunately for Yugi, he was getting jealous.

"So Joey, it's my turn now to carry Yami now" Yugi said.

"You're jealous Yugi?" Tristan asks him with a grin.

"No, I'm not jealous" Yugi responds with obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Okay, I am jealous" Yugi answered Tristan.

"Why? Because of Joey?" Tristan asks again.

"Yes, I'm jealous of him Tristan. Joey won't let me carry Yami around for a while".

"Relax Yugi, I bet the reason he won't let you carry Yami yet is because maybe he loves being a big brother to Serenity and now he is to Yami now. Maybe it's instinct" Tristan tells Yugi, trying to calm Yugi's jealousy down a bit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joey came up to them with sleeping Yami on his arms.

"We were talking about you Joey and that Yugi got a little bit-" Tristan began talking when he was cut off by Yugi's hand that came to his mouth to stop him from speaking the truth.

"Okay?" Joey replies, not sure what kept Yugi from saying what Tristan was saying.

Moments later, Yami stirred in sleep and alerted Joey. He took off sweater and covered Yami with it to keep him warm.

"Yeah Joey, I agree with Tea on what she said earlier" Yugi said to Joey.

"That I'll be a good dad to my kids?"

"Yeah Joey. The way you're concerned with Yami right now at this state is good experience and from the looks of it, you're a natural" Yugi told him.

"I hope that's true because I want nothing but the best for my kids, if I have any" Joey tells him.

"You are going to have kids, don't worry about that Joey" Yugi told him.

"I think that Yami opened up that paternal instinct in you" Tea spoke up from behind carrying a cart full to the brim with kids' clothes.

"Yeah, I've noticed that today when Marik yelled at Yami" Joey spoke.

"Okay, since Tea got the clothes, let's go get the toys" Joey cut off the paternal/kids conversation indicating that he didn't want to go further in the topic.

"I think Joey might have trouble giving up Yami to you Yugi" Tristan comments, seeing how Joey was acting towards Yami that was in front of them and Tea beside Joey.

"That's okay" Yugi replied back and added "I have to share, right? That includes Yami".


	3. Chapter 3

After a long 2 hours of shopping around for Yami's needs at the mall and with Joey carrying Yami in a protective grip around him, it would take a while for him to let Yami go. Yugi kept checking Yami once in a while to see if he was asleep or awake.

"It's funny that Yami was asleep the entire 2-hour shopping spree we had Tea. I wonder how he would be if he was awake" Tea reminds the group who were now carrying bags full of stuff to the Game Shop, who was 7 blocks away.

"I know Tea. It went really smooth. And did you guys see all the people kept staring at Yami. I overheard some of the comments they were saying, which were among the lines of "He's adorable" to "Is he that blonde's child" and I found it really funny to hear" Tristan tells his funny experience.

"Really Tristan? Because I didn't hear them say those things, well since maybe I was concerned with the sleeping Yami" Joey replies.

"Well, we arrived" Yugi says now that they arrived to the Game Shop.

"Now, the moment of truth, telling Grandpa about what happened to Yami" Yugi added.

"You shouldn't be scared of your Grandpa. He'll understand the situation, and maybe having Yami as a chibi will do him some good. If you need help with anything, we're all here to help" Joey commented and felt a stir in his arms, now indicating that Yami was awakening from his nap.

He looks around to his surroundings and smiles. Yugi approached him, asking him "Hey Yami. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes" Yami replied.

"Good to know" Yugi says smiling.

Putting his bags down, he gets the key and opens the door since the Game Shop was closed for the day.

Everybody got in and put all the shopping bags on a counter, and Joey decided to put Yami down and put his sweater on top of the bags.

Yami, since he was barely above the average height of a 3-year old of 37 inches tall, he could come off as a 2 year old. And he has to look up to see everybody.

"I'm hungry" Yami tells Yugi.

"You're hungry, huh?" Yugi asks him and Yami nods in response to the question.

Also, Joey was hungry too, since his stomach growled loud like a lion, and that made Joey blush tomato red in embarrassment.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Tristan asks the group.

"Pizza" Yami spoke quickly.

"Okay, let's go get the pizza then. Want to come Yami?" Joey asks his little companion.

"Okay" Yami answers him.

Joey went to pick him up and both left the building.

"So Yugi, where's your Grandpa anyways?" Tea asks Yugi, seeing that Grandpa wasn't present when they arrived 10 minutes ago.

"I don't know. He didn't leave a note like he usually does. Maybe he will be back later".

"Okay, so let's get things out of the bags and put them away while we wait for Joey and Yami to come" Yugi declares.

"So, where will Yami sleep?" Tristan questions Yugi.

"He will sleep with me Tristan" Yugi responded.

"Be careful because maybe during the night, he could fall over the bed Yugi. Good thing your bed is next to wall, so that Yami could sleep next to the wall so you don't have to worry about him falling over" Tristan replies.

"Yeah, I know that. Hopefully I don't squish him while I'm sleeping".

"I bet you won't. If you were, then I bet he would let you know Yugi" Tristan tells him.

Both Yugi and Tea laughed at the joke. All three friends grabbed the bags at the counter and went upstairs.

-At The Pizza Parlor-

Joey let Yami walk and both makes entered the Pizza Parlor.

The cashier, who noticed that she had a new customer, asks, "Welcome to Pizza Parlor. How can I help you?"

"Can I have 2 pepperoni pizzas please and a soda?"

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's it".

"Okay, so the total will be $13.23 please".

Joey gave the cashier a $20 bill and while for the change given and for the food, Yami gave a Joey a hug on his left leg. He looks down at Yami with a smile.

"Here's your change and your order ".

"Thanks. Let's go Yami" Joey tells Yami that it's time to leave.

When the cashier saw chibi Yami, she said out loud "Aw, how cute chibi".

Joey looks up to the cashier and gave her a warm smile.

"So Yami, do you like being a chibi?"

"No, I hate it. I don't like being short".

"Very funny. But soon you'll be back to normal. In the meantime, I get enjoy you at this stage".

Hearing this comment made Yami laugh in a cute way.

Along the way, people noticed Yami and made cute comments and made Yami smile in response, and sometimes a laugh.

Joey found it very amusing to watch and hear.

They quickly arrived at the Game Shop with the food. Yami held the door for Joey since he could hold the door and was carrying the food.

"You guys, the food arrived" he screamed so that everybody else know that he came from Pizza Parlor.

"Okay, it's to eat" Yugi says as he is descending from the stairs. He, Joey and Yami went up the stairs to go eat the pizza. And since Yami so little, he was the last one to reach the top of the stairs.

"I want pizza" he exclaims.

"Of course you want pizza Yami".

Yami laughs in response.

As soon after everybody ate, Yami wanted Yugi to carry him.

"Cawwy me Yugi, pwease" he says.

"Sure Yami" Yugi replies and picks up Yami.

And soon enough, he took another nap in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later while Yami slept in Yugi's bed in the second floor, Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan were chatting away about the new tournament coming up in 3 weeks.

"How is Yami going to duel being a chibi. He'll win being such a cute chibi, but he won't be taken seriously as a duelist as a 3-year old" Tea commented.

"Well, I will duel in his place if he doesn't get back to normal. Hopefully the difference between he and I won't get too much attention" Yugi replies.

"I know the both of you look different physically, but it's the dueling abilities are the ones to count Yugi. Besides, the both of you duel with very similar strategies. You will do fine Yugi" Tea reassures her best friend.

"I know, but I am just worried about Yami. Hopefully we find the man soon because truthfully, I miss the old Yami. Of course, I get to enjoy him as a chibi and me being the older brother for a while, but I miss him being all so reserved and everything" Yugi admitted.

"I know, we miss him that too. But, we will find him and I'll be more happy if we did before the tournament" Joey says.

"Yeah, that way you won't have to duel" Tristan declares.

"I wonder who's going to be there" Tea questions.

Just then they all heard glass breaking from the floor above, cutting off their conversation.

Quickly, they all went to see what happened.

"Yami" Yugi called to the chibi pharaoh and he answered back with a 'huh'.

They saw him with a bleeding hand right next to a broken vase.

"Oh Yami, what happened to you?" Yugi questions him as he picks him up and checks his cut hand.

"I twipped and fell and knocked the vase over. I'm sowwy" Yami exclaims the incident and was ready to cry.

"Don't cry Yami. I'm not mad. Let's go clean up you hand and the vase" Yugi tells him.

"Yugi, you go fix his hand and I'll clean the broken glass from the floor" Joey says as he goes to go get the broom and the dust picker.

"Okay, I'll be back" Yugi says as he takes Yami to the bathroom.

"You're okay Yami?"

"Yeah Yugi. Why you ask?"

"I don't know, it's just that I am not used to taking care of a chibi before".

"This is good expewience for you".

"I know Yami. I'm glad that you're my first experience as a chibi".

"I wuv you Yugi".

"I love you too Yami".

"Yugi, you're getting a telephone call" Tea called out.

"Coming" Yugi responded and put Yami on the floor and ran off to the ringing phone.

"Game Shop. How can I help you?"

"Hi Yugi, how you're doing?" Mokuba asks from the other side of the line.

"Hey Mokuba, I am good. How are you?" Yugi responds.

"Good. Well, can I come over for a while. My big brother is leaving for an important meeting and I don't want to stay in the house by myself and I decided if I could come over and see you".

"Of course you can come".

"Great, I'll be there in an hour. Bye Yugi".

"See you then. Bye".

Yugi then put the phone down and Joey spoke up, "Was that Mokuba?"

"Yes Joey, it was and he is coming over in about an hour because Kaiba will be leaving for a meeting and Mokuba didn't want to stay alone in his house".

"Okay, I have to go get something from the store now that I remembered. Can you guys stay here for a little bit and watch Yami for me please? I'll come back like in 20 minutes" Yugi declares.

"Yeah sure Yugi" Tristan replies.

Yami, who was walking down the stairs and heard that Yugi was leaving to the store, asked him, "Can I come?"

"I'll be back quickly Yami. You stay here".

"Okay".

Yugi left and then from behind Yami, Joey quietly and quickly snuck up from behind and started tickling Yami like mad.

His chibi laughter was heard throughout the Game Shop.

"You're so cute Yami. Wait, I will take a picture of you two. Keep tickling him Joey" Tea says as she is grabbing her phone and quickly the flash went off, indicating that she got the picture.

"This picture will also serve as a reminder to Yami when he gets back to normal" Tea speaks.

Joey then stops tickling Yami and started holding him.

Yami, on the other side, was flushed red from laughing to hard.

He then gave Joey a kiss on the cheek, catching Joey off-guard from the act.

Joey then gave a Yami a hug.

Unknown to them both, Tea used this opportunity to get another picture.


	5. Chapter 5

After Yugi arrived from his trip to the store (he bought candy for Yami and other things for himself and for the Game Shop) Yami ran to him and gave him a hug on Yugi's leg.

"Hey Yami. Have you been good?" Yugi asked him.

Yami nodded as a response.

"Good, I bought you something" Yugi says and gives him a chocolate bar.

Yami, being the cute chibi he is, grabs the chocolate and starts eating it happily.

"I swear I'll kidnap Yami one of these days Yugi" Tea comments.

"He' mine" Yugi replies.

"He's not related to you" Joey jokingly says.

"I know that but still, he lives here. Besides we need to start to looking for a spell to bring him back".

"I know Yugi. But where do we start?" Tristan asks Yugi.

"Well, we could start at the library" Tea comments.

"The library?" Joey questions.

"Yes the library. Why you ask?" Tea asks Joey.

"Just asking Tea". Joey replies.

Yami, who was listening to the conversation, starts giggling.

Joey then carries him and Yami hugs him by his neck.

"You sure like carrying Yami" Tristan comments and Joey laughs nervously.

"I know, and I like carrying Yami".

"He's one of those cute and adorable chibis. I wish he could stay like this forever" Yugi states his opinion.

"And since he doesn't remember his memories of his past, then he could start creating new ones now as a chibi" Joey declares.

"But even though we want him this way, maybe Yami doesn't like it and wants to go back to normal" Yugi said.

Yami quickly was falling asleep on Joey's shoulder.

"Let me carry him Joey" Tristan said.

"No, not yet. He's already sleeping" Joey told him.

Joey then sat down on a nearby chair and asked Yugi, "Well, since the library is closed already, we have to go on Monday and see what they have".

"Hopefully we are lucky to find something" Tea says.

"Yeah, if we don't find anything, then where do we go?" Joey asks.

"We have to keep searching" Yugi declares and adds, "I won't stop till Yami goes back to normal".

"You want him back to his self, huh?" Tea asks him laughing.

"Yes Tea" Yugi simply answers.

Then out of nowhere, Joey's stomach started making noises, indicating that he was hungry.

"Let me guess Joey, you're hungry" Tea just commented and Joey blushes as he nods.

"Well, we already ate pizza a while ago" Tristan said and Joey said "I'm always hungry you know".

"We all know that Joey. That stomach of yours never seems to be satisfied" Tea states.

Yami opened up his eyes and wanted to be put down and Joey did so.

"Well, I got to go. I remembered I have to do something back at my place" Joey declares and heads off.

"See you" Yugi says before Joey closed the door behind him.

"I'll be back later hopefully if I'm not caught up with anything, okay Yugi" Tea said and also she left.

"Yeah me too, see you" Tristan said and left.

Now Yugi was left alone with chibi Yami and an empty store.

"I wonder when is Grandpa' coming back" Yugi absent-mindly says.

"Yugi" Yami says, getting the hikari's full attention.

"What is it Yami?"

"Cawwy me pwease".

"Okay" Yugi responded and carries Yami in his arms.

"Oh I remembered, Mokuba is coming in" Yugi suddenly says.

"Mokuba? Who's that?" Yami asks Yugi.

"Mokuba is a friend Yami".

"Okay".

20 minutes later, the door opened and reveals that it's Mokuba.

"Hi Mukuba".

"Hey Yugi".

Mokuba then saw Yami in Yugi's arms and asked Yugi, "Who's the child?"

"It's Yami".

"Yami? What happened to him?"

"Well, me, Yami and the others were walking in the park when suddenly Yami was turned into a chibi. I know that it was somebody but we don't know who it is. We're barely started looking for something or someone to help".

"That's crazy. How's it like to have a chibi around?"

"It feels weird because I never took care of a chibi before but this is a good experience for me".

"Yami looks different as a chibi".

"I know and right now he's so cuddly, cute and everything, and I must admit I don't want him to change but I have to change him back sooner or later" Yugi states.

"Yeah, but where are you going to look?"

"I have no clue or idea but I have to start somewhere. But first my friends and I are going to the library to see if we can find anything there".

"Can I help?"

"Sure Mokuba, you can help us and please don't say anything to your brother".

"I won't say anything, I promise".

"Thanks. Because if he knows, then we don't get to hear the end of it".

Then Mokuba's phone rings and sees that it's Kaiba calling.

"Well, since my big brother is calling, I got to go. Well I see you later" Mokuba said and left the Game Shop.

"So Yami, what do you want to do now?"

"Duel Monsters".


	6. Chapter 6

After a good match of Duel Monster and a win for Yami, Yugi then asked the chibi, "So Yami, do you like being, you know, a chibi?"

"No Yugi. But then again, I do".

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I get attention from you and from Tristan, Tea and Joey".

"You like it, huh?"

"Yes, is it bad?"

"Of course it's not bad Yami, I mean, you're 3".

"I know but I do want to go back to normal".

"Me too Yami, me too".

Yami then left his seat opposite from Yugi and went to the bathroom.

Using this opportunity to phone Grandpa, he dialed his cell phone number and put the phone in his ear.

Quickly Grandpa answered the phone.

"Hi Grandpa, it's me Yugi".

"Hi Yugi".

"Uh, Grandpa, something happened to Yami".

"What happened to him Yugi? Is it bad?"

"Kind of, well, yes it is bad. He's been turned into a chibi and I don't know where to begin".

"Calm down Yugi, we can sure think of something. How long has he been as a chibi?"

"He's been turned this morning Grandpa. At first I didn't want to tell you in case you got mad or something",

"Well, good thing you called me Yugi. I'll let Professor Hawkings about the siuation. Have you notified Ishizu yet? Maybe she will help you. She knows about spells and everything".

"I haven't thought of her Grandpa. I'll go see her first thing tomorrow".

"Good, I am glad anything worse came to Yami's way".

"Yeah, I'm happy for that too Grandpa".

What Yugi didn't know is that Yami was listening the conversation from behind the bathroom door.

"Will I get back to normal soon?" Yami asked himself.

Quickly and with a struggle, he opened the door and went to Yugi as he kept telling Grandpa about the situation.

"Well, Grandpa since Yami is a chibi, me and my friends went shopping for clothes since we don't have any clothes for Yami. Hopefully he gets back to normal. He even said it a while ago during a Duel Mosnters game".

"Who won?"

"Yami did".

Laughter was heard from the other side of the phone,

"That's new. Never heard of a 3-year old beating someone older".

"He's the King of Games, he will still beat anybody even if he's on his deathbead. Besides Grandpa, now that I'll be seeing Ishizu, I have to phone her to see if she is available tomorrow".

"Good point. Well, then, I have to hang up because Hawkings and I are discussing some important matters here in his house. I'll see you tomorrow. Yes Yugi, I'll be staying here for the night".

"Okay Grandpa, take care and bye".

"Bye Yugi" Grandpa said before hanging up.

"Okay Yami, since you're here, you want to go somewhere?"

"I want to go to the park".

"The p-park?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"N-no Yami, there's nothing wrong. You sure you want to go to the park".

"If looks you don't want to go there".

"I really don't want to go there Yami, it's because-" Yugi was cut off by Yami's statement, which was "Is it because I got turned into a chibi? And you don't want anything else go wrong with me Yugi? Are you scared?"

"Yes Yami, I am scared of something more evil or serious happen to you. It's bad enought that you got into a chibi, but since you want to go, then-" Yugi was again cut off as Yami said, "Well, then let's go to the arcade".

"Okay, the arcade it is".

Both Yugi and Yami left the Game Shop (Yugi already checked that the Closed sign was put facing the public's direction and that he was carrying his keys, phone and wallet) and headed their way to the arcade in the middle of the city.

After he was indeed unnoticed by Yugi and Yami, Kaiba found out about Yami's situation by his brother when Mokuba answered his cell phone.

"I got to know who did this to Yami, even though he is my biggest rival out there" Kaiba muttered under his breath and took off in his red Ferrari going to KaibaCorp. with a plan now forming in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba arrived at his mansion 15 minutes later and Mokuba ran to give him a hug.

"Hi big brother, how was work?"

"The same. I just got hired a new assistant today".

"A new assistant? He or she?" Mokuba asked.

"A female assistant, why?"

"Is she hot?" Mokuba jokingly asked Kaiba.

"Hell no, she's 34 years old Mokuba".

"Never mind" Mokuba answered and then added, "Have you seen Yami as a chibi yet?"

"Yes Mokuba, wait a minute, you knew?"

'Yes big brother I knew I visited him and Yugi yesterday".

"Really?"

"Yes Seto, I did".

"Okay, even though he is my main rival, since like forever, I need to know who did this to Yami. I can't stand seeing him this way".

"Really big brother? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I have to start somewhere".

"Good luck with that case, cause as far as I know, the only thing that made Yami this way is by magic, something you don't 'believe' in".

"Well, in that case, I have to go see Ishizu first. Maybe she could help".

"Good idea big brother".

"I'll go see her first thing tomorrow. Now I want to rest".

"Okay" answered Mokuba in excitement.

-_The Next Day-_

At exactly at 6AM, Kaiba woke up and glanced quickly at the clock next to him and read 6:01 in the morning.

"I bet Ishizu isn't up at this time of day yet" he muttered under his breath.

To pass the time, he took a shower, put on his clothes which consisted of a white v-neck shirt, jeans and his shoes, ate breakfast with Mokuba and answered several important phone calls to KaibaCorp.

Again he glanced at the clock on his phone and read 9:10AM.

'Now it's a good time to see her and see what she could do' Kaiba thought.

After getting into his limo, the driver took him to the Domino Museum and since it's Sunday, it was full of people, both on the outside and on the inside.

He was getting a lot of stares from the people and Kaiba being Kaiba, he ignored them all and strode his way straight to Ishizu's office.

After knocking on the door 4 times, Ishizu opened the door rather slowly.

"Kaiba, I was expecting your visit".

"I need to see you".

"I can see that Kaiba. Is there a problem?"

"Yes Ishizu, there is a problem and it's Yami".

"What's wrong with Yami?"

"Well, he got turned into a chibi".

"A chibi? Yami into a chibi?"

"Yes, a chibi and I thought you could somehow help him back to normal".

"Well, I don't know about these types of things Kaiba, but let's see what I can do to help Yami".

"Has Yugi seen you yet?"

"No, not yet but I did receive a phone call from hi, though".

"So, can you help Yami?"

"Yes, as you excuse me Kaiba, I have to leave. There is an important meeting I must attend in 10 minutes".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye Kaiba, thanks for coming".

Quickly, Kaiba got into his limo and told the driver to take him to the Game Shop.

'Hopefully those tweebs are there' Kaiba though in his mind.

In the Game Shop, Yugi was giving Yami his shower. Yami was laughing out loud since Yugi was tickling him like crazy.

"Okay Yami, you're all done".

"Yay, I'm done and I'm clean" Yami happily exclaimed.

"I wanna pway Duel Mosnters again" Yami declared.

"Again?" Yugi asked.

"Yes".

"Okay, go get your deck Yami. I'll wait here".

After Yami left to get his deck, Kaiba entered the Game Shop.

Yugi turned around and saw the CEO coming in.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

" I came to see Yami".

"Y-yami? Is there something you need from Yami?"

"No, but Mokuba told me that Yami is currently a chibi".

"Oh".

"Where is Yami?"

"He'll be down here any minute now, he is just getting his deck".

Yami then came running down the stairs with his deck in his left hand and saw Kaiba there.

With a frown, Yami said, "Why are you here?"

"To see you".

"For what?"

'To tell you both that Ishizu will try to help Yami get back to normal".

"You went to see her?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I did".

"Thanks so much Kaiba" Yugi answered and Yami gave Kaiba a big smile.

Quickly, he gave Kaiba a hug on his leg. In comparison, he only reached up to Kaiba's knee.

"You're so short" Kaiba commented before leaving.

"I'm glad Ishizu will be helping" Yugi said and soon both he and Yami started their duel.


	8. Chapter 8

Night time came slowly, Yami was totally worn out by the day's activities and quickly fell asleep on Yugi's lap while watching TV.

Yugi, noticing the snores from the 3-year old, decides to turn off the TV. "Well, might as well go to sleep".

Bringing Yami bridal style, he tucks him in his bed. Taking his time putting on his pijamas, Yugi speaks out loud, "What is going to happen tomorrow with Yami? Is he going to get back to normal?"

Silence answered him. With a sigh, Yugi decides to just sleep the night off and see what tomorrow brings.

_The Next Day_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm clock rang rather lowly but still woke Yugi up from his slumber. Groaning, he glances at the clock.

8AM.

Another groan escaped his lips, he decides to get up from his sleepy ass and take a shower. Today is an 'important day' as Yugi declared. Today was when both he and Yami go see Ishizu at the museum later.

Glancing at the still sleeping Yami, who is completely covered by the blankets and the hair is the only thing sticking out through the covers, Yugi smiles.

"It's the moments like these are the moments I'll cherish when Yami goes back to his normal self soon" Yugi admits.

"Oh Yami, I swear the problem you got us into, even thought it isn't your fault to begin with" Yugi kept on going.

With that comment said, he went to his drawer and took out his clothes of the day (a plain shirt, pants, and everything else), grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

10 minutes had passed when Yami moved in his sleep. And woke up soon after.

Rubbing his eyes with his left arm, his eyes open.

The sunlight coming in from the window located right next to his bed woke him even more.

Getting up and sat, Yami looks around the room and asks, "Yugi?"

As just he spoke, Yugi comes out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Noticing that Yami was awake, Yugi asked him, "Yami, you're awake. That's great. You're ready for today?"

"What's today?"

"Today we are going to see Ishizu".

"Ishizu? Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

"My WHAT? No Yami, she's not my girlfriend. We are going to see her for your issue".

"What issue?"

"Your chibi issue".

"I know I'm a chibi".

"Then why you're asking".

"I don't know".

"Okay Yami, let's go get you ready. We can't be late, because Ishizu is a busy woman".

"Okay Yugi".

Quickly, Yugi dried himself and got Yami dressed nicely and help him brush his teeth.

Both went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So Yami, what do you want?"

"I want ceweal".

"Which one?"

"Cocoa Puffs".

"Okay then" replied Yugi. He went to get the said cereal, a bowl, a spoon and the milk.

Pouring the cereal and the milk for him, Yugi grabbed another cereal from the counter, which was Frosted Flakes.

What they didn't know is that the same man that made Yami into a chibi was just outside the Game Shop.

And was looking in through a small window that looked directly to Yugi and Yami eating.

How he got to see them through the second story window was simply climbing the tree next to the Game Shop.

"Okay, Plan A succeeded. Now the Plan B will soon be in effect: turning Yugi into a chibi also" the strange man declared.

"Plan B will be in effect in 2 weeks from today".

With that, he vanished in thin air.

20 minutes later, Yugi and Yami were done with breakfast, After getting his wallet, phone, and the keys Yugi locked the door behind him.

"Okay Yami, don't go too far and always stay along beside me, okay?"

"Okay".

With that, both went their way to the Domino Museum to pay Ishizu a visit.


	9. Chapter 9

After arriving at the museum 20 minutes later (and Yami was also receiving stares from people, most of them were saying things from 'How cute' to 'I want a child like him') Yugi and the chibi walked up the stairs leading up to the entrance.

"So Yami, hopefully we get the spell to turn you back" Yugi said to Yami as he was holding his hand.

"Me too, but sometimes I like being 3 years old".

"Really Yami? Why is that?"

"Because I get to be catered for by you Yugi".

"Oh Yami and your comment".

"Is that wrong?"

"No, of course it's not wrong Yami, you're 3 for god's sake. Of course I have to take care for you".

"I wuve you Yugi".

"I love you too Yami".

Making their way to Ishizu's office, Yugi knocked the door twice.

Ishizu opened the door and smiles to see who the visitors were.

"Hi Yugi" she starts speaking and then she looks down to see chibi Yami still holding Yugi's hand.

"Hey Yami, how do you feel being in your state right now?"

"Hi and I kind of like being 3 Ishizu".

"Well I assume you want to go back to your normal state soon, I found a spell that will turn you back. But there's a problem".

"What's the problem Ishizu?"

"It seems that the spell is in a book in the hands of an enemy of the Pharaoh and from I have heard, he is planning revenge on you Yugi as well".

"W-what? Revenge on me? But what did I do? And what enemy is he?" Yugi angrily demanded. He wanted answers NOW.

"I wish I had the answers to answer your questions Yugi but we can't waste time. We must find this enemy and grab that book as soon as possible. That book is our key for the Pharaoh's transformation back to normal".

"Of course Ishizu. By any chance do you know this person looks like?"

"Well from what I know, this man works for Dartz, wears a purple robe always, has a ring on his middle finger of the right hand, and has a large scar in his left cheek".

"Okay hopefully we find this person before he tries to do anything else, especially me Ishizu. You're going to help right?"

"Yes Yugi of course, I am not bailing out on a situation like this, especially when it's involving you and the Pharaoh. You have my word, we get that book before we know it".

"Alright Ishizu, we must go to work. I'll let the rest of my friends know about the situation. They can be a great help".

"I know Yugi. Okay, we must also notify Kaiba on this, even though he's not the type of person to believe in magic and everything, he has the resources we need to capture what we need".

"Yes Ishizu, good idea. I'll go see him today. Well since I should leave now to your duties Ishizu. I'll see you soon. And thank you for the notice".

"Your welcome and bye Yugi and bye Pharaoh".

"Bye Ishizu" Yami said before leaving her office with Yugi.

"So Yugi, where do we start?" asked Yami, looking up to see Yugi with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, first we need to go tell Joey, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba. Getting Kaiba to agree to help us will be a hard one".

"I know how hard Kaiba is but we must defeat this man before trying to do anything bad on you and anybody else" Yami demanded.

"I know Kaiba but your sake and mine are at stake Yami, we can't be defeated by an enemy, especially who works for Dartz" Yugi demanded.

Yami just stared at Yugi with a sad face, knowing that his life and Yugi's were at risk.

'Oh what we just got ourselves into' Yami thought.

"So Yami, here's what we need to do. We must go see Tea, Joey and Tristan and explain the situation. Then we must go see Kaiba and by force we must make him agree to come and help us. Maybe we could use you as an advantage Yami because everybody know he has a soft spot for kids" Yugi explained his plan to Yami and he was kind of not wanting to use himself to make Kaiba give in. His pride could be hurt a lot.

"No Yugi, I won't help Kaiba that way. Use another strategy to make Kaiba help us but don't use me".

"Why not Yami? Is it your ego in the way?"

"WHAT? No Yugi, it's not my ego preventing".

"Really Yami? Seriously, I'm getting the vibe that your ego is the problem".

"Well, yes Yugi, it is my ego, and so what?"

"Please Yami, put your ego aside for a moment and help convince Kaiba. Do it for yourself. Don't you want to be back to normal?"

"Yes, okay I'll try Yugi. I can't guarantee okay. I swear doing this I will be the butt of so many jokes Yugi I swear I'm going to cry right now and it's not funny" Yami said and his eyes were beginning to get watery.

"Oh Yami, please don't cry. Not now, please. Just please Yami, I need you to do this. I'll make sure that you are not going to the butt of jokes. Just please help me on this okay Yami" Yugi said while he tried to prevent Yami from crying. Seeing him cry will most likely cause a scene.

"Okay Yugi, I won't cry and I will help. Just this once and maybe I have an advantage to Kaiba".

"That's the Yami I know. Okay, let's go see him and the others" Yugi declared and grabbed Yugi by the hand and started heading to the Kame Shop.

'I hope everything will be our side and get that book from the man's grasp as soon as possible' Yugi thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon reaching the Kame Shop, Yugi grabbed the phone to call Kaiba.

Hearing it ring on the other side of the line he waited for a response.

"Hello" Mokuba answered happily.

"Hey Mokuba" Yugi answered back.

"Hi Yugi".

"Is Kaiba there by any chance?"

"Yeah he is. Do you need to speak with him?"

"Yes I do Mokuba. Could you pass the phone to him please?"

"Sure, let me see if he is in the mood to speak with anybody cause since this morning, he was in a sour mood".

"Okay, thanks Mokuba".

"Sure thing".

Yugi waited for a few moments and prepared himself for a small talk with the CEO.

A few minutes had passed and he could hear some muttering, which Yugi could tell came from Kaiba.

"What is it Motou?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"I am busy. Speak now, I have work to do".

"Well Kaiba I need your help on something. It's about Yami".

"What about him?"

"Well, I need your help and resources on finding a man that has the book that could help Yami back to his self".

"So Ishizu found out who it was?"

"Yes and also she told me that this man works for Dartz".

"Dartz? Well, this is the only time I will help you Motou".

"Thanks Kaiba. It means a lot".

"Whatever" Kaiba answered and hanged up.

"So what did meanie Kaiba said?" Yami asked Yugi with curious eyes.

"He's going to help us".

"Weally?" Yami asks again with enthusiasm.

"Yes Yami" Yugi answers happily, now that Kaiba will be on the mission to find the man.

Yami then hugs Yugi on the leg, causing him to laugh.

Upon releasing him, Yami runs up the stairs and Yugi followed suit.

-2 Hours Later—

The phone rang loudly on the Kame Shop and quick footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Kame Shop" Yugi answers on the phone.

"Yugi?" Tea speaks.

"Oh, hey Tea".

"Hey Yugi, so what happened?"

"Well I found out that this man we need to find works for Dartz and Kaiba will be joining us for the manhunt".

"Seriously Yugi? Why him?"

"Because Tea, he has the resources we need to find our guy".

"So, when are we starting?"

"As soon as possible Tea".

"How's Yami feeling?"

"He's really happy about it. Right now, he sleeping. He got worn out by playing his Nintendo for the past hour".

"I swear Yugi, Yami is the cutest chibi I ever seen".

"I know, I just told him that like an hour ago and he started blushing like crazy".

Laughter was heard on the other side of the phone causing Yugi to giggle.

"So Tea, after telling Joey and Tristan about Kaiba's involvement in out plans, we must set out to our mission".

"I call them okay".

"Thanks Tea".

"No problem Yugi, well see you tomorrow".

"See you, bye".

Small footsteps were heard descending down the stairs and made Yugi look up to see the small ex-pharaoh carrying his large Dark Magician toy in his left hand.

"Hey Yami".

A yawn escaping Yami's lips answered Yugi's comment, causing him to laugh.

"I'm hungwy".

"You're hungry huh?"

Yami nodded furiously.

"What do you want Yami?"

"Ceweal".

"Cereal?"

"Yes I want ceweal".

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen then Yami".

Yugi then put Yami in a chair while he grabs a bowl with Fruity Pebbles alongside with the milk.

After pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl, Yami starts eating.

Then both males were interrupted by a timid knock on the Kame Shop door.

"Who could that be?" Yugi asked.

He then goes to answers the door and on the other side awaited a male in his 30's.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yeah, are you Yugi Muto?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Name's Mark. Mark Swift. I just came to return something I found somewhere that belongs to you".

"What is it?"

"This brown wallet".

"I don't own a brown leather wallet. Besides, my wallet is in my room Mark. Now, excuse me, I have things to take care of".

"Sure, sorry to bother you".

After seeing that Yugi closed the door, Mark dropped the act.

"So naïve and an idiot. Oh Yugi, you'll be my next victim and it wont be pretty" Mark muttered and laughed evily.


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting for Yami to finish his cereal, Yugi decides to make a quick call to Kaiba.

"Hello" Mokuba answered happily.

"Hi Mokuba".

"Hey Yugi, got any news yet about Yami?"

"Yeah, Kaiba will be helping me".

"My big brother? He never told me".

"Now you know Mokuba".

"Where are you starting?"

"Well from what I know, hopefully go see Dartz and see what we could find with him".

"Why Dartz?"

"Because one of his men is responsible for Yami".

"Oh, I know where this is going. You're going to see if you could find this someone to try to change Yami, right?"

"Yes, hopefully that guy is over there".

"I hope so Yugi, because to be honest with you, and don't tell my brother this but he confessed that he doesn't enjoy seeing his biggest rival being a chibi state. Also he mentioned that the guy accountable will suffer his consequences".

"Did he actually say that?"

"Yes, yes he did".

"Never thought of him saying those types of things Mokuba. Well, I am thinking if Kaiba could fly us to see Dartz tomorrow first thing in the morning. Do you think you could ask him that and then call me back?"

"Sure I could do that. Well, I could ask him right now if you want".

"If you want to, if he isn't busy right now".

"Nah, he's watching TV right now. He's digs Pretty Little Liars though. I found out about that detail about him the other day".

"Kaiba likes PLL?"

"He sure does. When he found out about me finding out about this fact, he made me swore to not tell a soul. Now I broke that promise though. You're not to going to remind him right?"

"Why would I? I'm not saying anything".

"Good because when he gets mad, it's very scary to see".

"This is a very funny thing about Kaiba. I will never see him in the same light again".

"I swear that every time PLL shows on TV, I laugh because who would've thought that my big brothers actually enjoys watching that show?"

"That's cool, well go ask your brother please Mokuba".

"Sure".

A few moments had passed and Yugi waited and kept on hearing movement from the other side of the phone.

"Yugi, he agreed to take you a lift to go see Dartz".

"That is really great. Thanks".

"No problem, well I got to leave because Seto has some things for me to do right now. See you".

"See you Mokuba and thanks".

Yami then came running across the room, causing Yugi to laugh since Yami tripped with his own two feet.

"Yami, let's go watch some TV".

"Okay".

Taking him in his arms, Yugi goes to his room to watch some TV together.

"Yami, we are going to see Dartz tomorrow".

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes Yami, tomorrow".

"Okay".

Snuggling right next to Yugi's side, Yami starts sucking his left thumb.

A few minutes later, he falls asleep while Yugi was watching some cartoons.

Hearing some snores that came from his side, Yugi looks down to see a sleeping Yami with his thumb in his mouth.

"Got to take a picture of this and show him when he gets back to normal".

Grabbing his phone, he directs his phone to Yami's direction and quickly takes the picture, causing chibi Yami to move in his sleep but kept on sleeping.

'Tomorrow, everything changes because tomorrow will be the day you will get back to normal Yami, I promise'.


	12. Chapter 12

An hour had passed when Yugi had finished his conversation on the phone with Tea, regarding about the plans and asking her on a date after the entire situation got suited out with Yami.

"I can't wait to go out on that date with Tea soon" Yugi spoke to no one in particular.

Hearing some footsteps upstairs in the second floor, indicating that Yami is now awake from his nap.

"YAMI" Yugi spoke loud and he was answered with a crash of glass upstairs.

"Oh God, what did you do Yami?" Yugi questioned in disbelief when he saw the broken vase in small pieces on the floor and Yami was several feet away, with his eyes were beginning to get watery.

"I'm sowwy Yugi" he answered and he began to cry.

"Oh Yami, don't cry".

Yami kept on crying on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi tried to comfort him the best he can.

"Please Yami, don't cry. It was just simply an accident. Don't cry".

Yami's tears were beginning to decrease but some were continuing to fall down his cheeks.

"You're better now?"

Yami just nodded in response.

"Good Yami, because I got something to tell you".

"What?"

"Guess Yami".

"I don't know what to think".

"I am going to a date with Tea".

"You are?"

"Yes Yami, I am and I am very excited".

"When are you going on that date?"

"After this situation to turn yourself back to normal, okay? But first I have to clean this up. And I have to tell Grandpa what happened to his favorite vase when he comes back and I bet he won't be very happy about it".

"Will I get into trouble?"

"No Yami, I won't let you be in trouble. I will take the blame okay".

"But I broke it Yugi".

"I know you did Yami but you don't know any better. Besides he is coming and you are going to be 3 still".

"I am sowwy Yugi".

"Don't be guilty about it Yami".

Then Yugi got the broom and started brooming the broken pieces that were scattered around the floor.

After 5 minutes, Yugi saw Yami asleep again on his bed, hugging a large Dark Magician plush toy in his arms.

"Oh Yami, you woke up to make a mess and fell asleep. I wonder if this how you were as a child back then in Ancient Egypt".

His train of thought was interrupted with a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Yugi, it's me Joey".

"I am coming Joey".

Opening the door to reveal Joey and Tea on the other side of the door.

"Hey you guys" Yugi said in surprise.

"Hey Yugi" both friends answered.

"Where's Yami?" Joey quickly asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping. He woke a while ago from his nap and broke Grandpa's favorite vase and he fell asleep again".

"Really?" Tea said in disbelief and laughed.

"So Tea told me that both of you are going on a date later after Yami's situation is sorted out, huh?" Joey asked Yugi with a big grin.

"Yes Joey, we are" Yugi said blushing tomato red.

"I can't believe that both of you are going on a date. It's about time you know".

"I know Joey, it's I got really nervous every time I was about to ask Tea out, I back out and never do it until now".

"Good for you Yugi. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you and Tea were crushing on each other for a while now. Even Bakura noticed it".

"We were that obvious?" Tea asked.

"Yes you were" Joey replied.

"Well Yugi, we came to see you about Kaiba's plan".

"What plan?"

"He is planning to get revenge on Dartz and Bakura is in it too. Mokuba phoned us a while ago to tell us that".

"WHAT?"

"I can't believe it either so I don't know what to do" Tea said.

"Well we just need to prevent them from doing any harm on Dartz, physical harm that is" Yugi answered truthfully.

"Well, we also have other news for you Yugi. And I think you're not going to like just on bit".


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it? How bad is the news Tea?"

Both Joey and Tea looked at each other and were wearing guilty faces, which made Yugi even more nervous by the second.

"Just tell me already. I am already nervous just the two of you staring at each other. Wait? Are the two of you like each other?"

"No Yugi, we don't like each other. But the news we are going to give you is about your grandpa and Dartz".

"What about them? Did something bad happened to my Grandpa?"

"Yes Yugi, and Dartz is involved. He kidnapped your Grandpa for ransom and Kaiba called me to let me know about it".

"Why did't he call me first?"

"I don't know Yugi but we have to see Dartz quick. Kaiba also told us that we have a weel to get $500,000 dollars in return for your Grandpa's safety. If we don't, he is going to be killed by Rafael. How can they be so cruel?"

Yugi couldn't believe it. Not only he had to see Dartz to make Yami turn back to his former self but now he has to save his Grandpa from a certain death by Dartz.

"He will pay" Yugi said angrily.

"Don't worry Yugi. We made Kaiba pay out the ramson to Dartz. When we get there, he is going to pay the man the cash and get the hell out with Grandpa".

"What about Yami? We can't forget that we have to find that man".

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Tea said with a guilt tone in her voice.

"Where is the little guy anyways?" Joey asked.

"Upstairs" Yugi quickly replied, which caused Joey to run upstairs to see what the hell Yami was doing by himself.

"Yami, where are you?" Joey called out.

"JOEY" Yami quickly answered as he stopped playing his nintendo.

"Hey Yami, what are you playing?"

"I'm pwaying Mawio Bwothers".

"Can I play?"

"Yes Joey, you can pway with me".

Both males started playing the game, and Joey was losing. On purpose.

"So Yami, we are going to see Dartz by tomorrow".

"We are?"

This caused Joey to smile wide because Yami got really excited.

"I cant wait to get back to nowmal".

"You're so cute Yami".

This comment made Yami blush tomato red and Joey laughed at the reaction.

Both Tea and Yugi came to see what Joey and Yami were doing. Yugi had a sour expression on his face. Not wanting to believe that Dartz would be capable of hurting or killing someone just for the sake of getting money. Memories flashed before his eyes. Memories when Yami played the Orchicalcos card in his battle against Rafael and losing his soul as the result of Yami's lose. And going to see Dartz to retrieve him was a battle Yami had to face. He knew that he was going to return the favor.

"What are you thinking Yugi?" Tea interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Dartz".

"Dartz? About what exactly?"

"About when I lost my soul when Yami lost the duel to Rafael".

"Oh, that".

Both Joey and Yami turned to face their two friends that were on the doorway and Joey asked Yugi, "So Yugi, we should go on our way to see that bastard tomorrow first thing. The sooner we get there, the faster we get Grandpa and turn Yami back to himself".

"Yeah Yugi. Kaiba will give us a lift on his helicopter and do us the biggest favor. It's not something where we ask him a favor. But this is for Grandpa's own good. We are sparing his life from Dartz and the dweebs that follow him like lost dogs".

"Okay, we go tomorrow. I want my Grandpa to be saved from his dirty plans. I still don't get why he plans on to kill him though".

Both Tea and Joey looked at each other with sadness.

"Well let's get ready for another adventure Yugi" Joey said and Yami then whines.

"What is it buddy?" Joey asked him.

"Can you cawwy me pwease?"

"Sure".

Joey then picked Yami up and carried him.

"Joey, Yami sure loves you".

"Very funny Tea".

'Tomorrow will be a long and tough day' Yugi thought.


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh crap, I never thought of having this much of reviews. Thanks to the reviews you guys! And sorry I updated late. Hope you like the story so far _

-The Next Day-

"Yami, wake up. We have to get ready for today. We are going to see Dartz and his evil schemes" Yugi screamed when he reached the bedroom where Yami was sleeping.

Seeing that the chibi didn't woke up, Yugi decided to shake him to wake him up from his dream land because he didn't want to waste precious time.

"Yami, wake up. We have to leave in a little bit right now".

Now that Yami was beginning to wake up, Yugi stood up to look for his clothes.

Yami's eyes opened slowly. The sunlight hit him, making him more awake now.

"Y-yugi?"

"Oh Yami, thank god you're awake. We have to be ready to see Dartz".

"Oh yeah, I forgot".

Quickly, Yugi helped Yami to get dressed.

'I hope that Yami can get back to normal, even though he's cute as a chibi to begin with. Besides, I hope that he remembers it when he gets back to his normal self' Yugi though as he was putting on Yami's shoes on.

After a few minutes and eating breakfast in a flash, both Yugi and Yami met the gang and Kaiba at KaibaCorp. to see where to next.

"Alright Kaiba, you have the resources to see Dartz" Joey exclaimed, not liking the idea that Kaiba is now involved in their plans.

"Shut up you mutt. Although I hate helping you" Kaiba responded with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, whatever Kaiba. But now we need your help" Tea said.

"And what exactly should I do?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"We need you to fly us over to Dartz's island right now and help us to get that spell book".

"Like I believe in magic, you dweebs".

"Believe what you want money bags. But it's Yami we are talking about Kaiba. Would you do the same if the same thing happened to Mokuba?" Tristan said, angrily.

"Don't bring Mokuba into this" Kaiba angrily answered back.

"Now Kaiba, let's forget this conversation ever started but we cannot waste any more time than we did" Yugi begged.

"Fine, but I am expecting something from this" Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"What was that Kaiba?" Yugi said.

"Keep going".

All 5 teenagers and Yami were now reaching Kaiba's helicopter on the roof of the building.

'I hope Dartz could help us. Even though he's worse that Kaiba' Tea thought to herself.

Quickly, everybody got in the helicopter and Kaiba onto the driver seat.

"I hope that Dartz could do something" Joey said to Yugi.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Tea responded back to Joey.

Quickly, the helicopter took and started the way to Dartz.

'Oh Yami, the things we have to do for you' Yugi thought as he saw Yami sleeping his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

'And I hope to rescue Grandpa along as well. We are in trouble now that he and Yami are in this bad situation. But what does Dartz plan to achieve? What plan does he have involving Yami and Grandpa?' Yugi was lost in thought when Joey interrupted him.  
"What are you thinking about Yugi?"  
"Yami and Grandpa. I hope Grandpa is okay under the watchful eye of Dartz. I am scared for him Joey".  
"Me too Yugi. Don't be so down. We are going to bring him back, don't worry about a thing. We are in this together".  
"Yeah, Joey's right. We are going to stick together. We're a team, remember?" Tea said.  
"Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me".  
Yugi then felt Yami stir in his sleep in his arms.

"I swear Yami is the cutest chibi I ever seen" Tea said, smiling and then added, "Can I carry him for a while?"  
"Sure Tea, here you go".  
Yugi transferred the sleeping chibi to Tea's awaiting arms next to him.

"Tea, I think you would be a good mother in the future" Tristan commented.  
"Really Tristan?"  
"Yeah Tea, you and Yugi would make the cutest babies" Joey joked, causing both Tea and Yugi to blush furiously.

"Joey, seriously your comments aren't needed right now" Tea said, her blush still present on her face.  
"But Tea, I am telling the truth. Your kids would look like Yami in some way".

"B-but Joey, we are too young to have kids right now" Yugi stuttered, causing Joey to laugh.  
"You'll remember this comment in the future Yugi. The same goes for you Tea" Joey said.

Tea then looks at Yami, who was snoring lowly causing her to squeal in delight.  
"Hey Tea, you look happy having Yami in your arms" Tristan said, looking at his female companion.  
"I am because you all know how Yami is in his normal self. Besides this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to hug him all we want. I hope he won't remember after he gets back to normal" she said.

"I hope he won't because if he does then it would be very awkward if he remembers after this event" Joey commented.

"Who cares if he remembers or not" Tristan exclaimed.

Suddenly Tea said, "Look you guys, we finally reached Dartz's island".

"Good because I am more than ready to face Dartz right now" Yugi said.

"I'm by your side Yugi" Joey said.

The helicopter landed in a large space in front of Dartz's 'palace'.

"Dartz, you'll better be ready" Kaiba said as he got out from his seat.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dartz should be shaking right now because it will be all of us against him and that guy who turn Yami into a chibi" Tristan exclaimed. Kaiba snorted, hearing the Tristan's remark of Dartz.  
"You should be excited that I am here" Kaiba commented, earning him a glare from both Joey and Tristan.  
"We have no time listening to you money bags. We have things to do than arguing" Joey said.  
"Who's arguing right now, you mutt?" Kaiba questioned him, unamused.

"I guess we should wake Yami now" Tea said, looking at Yugi, then to Yami.  
"Yeah, although I don't know how he'll respond to someone waking him up" Joey said.  
Kaiba just glared to the 4 friends and chibi Yami.  
'Although I must hide it, I wish I could carry Yami for a little bit. But the dweebs will forever laugh at me for that action. I must resist the temptation' Kaiba though, a smile showed on his face.

"Look everybody, Kaiba is smiling. The world is coming to an end" Joey joked, earning laughs from everybody and a glare from Kaiba.  
"Shut up Wheeler".  
"Whatever. Let's go you guys" Tristan said.  
"Wake up Yami" Tea sweetly said to the sleeping 3-year old in her arms. He started moving around and quickly woke up, confused as why he was in her arms.

He began looking around his surroundings and his eyes then landed on Yugi. He smiles and then Joey interrupted, "It's my turn to carry him Tea".  
"Alright then Joey" Tea responded and handed Yami to Joey's awaiting arms. Yami happily hugged Joey with all his might. And Joey smiles, knowing that the kid liked him.

"Wow Joey, he sure likes you. I am quite jealous right now" Yugi said jokingly, causing Joey to laugh as a response.

"What can I say Yugi? Although I am going to miss this cute Yami" he admitted.  
"Me too" Yugi admitted also, he enjoyed being a big brother for Yami for a few days.  
"He's so cute" Joey said and Yami looked at Joey, smiling.  
"Do you know where we are?" Joey asked Yami, not expecting him to know the right answer right away.

Yami looks around and quickly answers, "Dartz?"  
Everybody then stares at him and Yami quickly blushes.  
"You're right Yami. We are here to see Dartz" Yugi said.  
Kaiba was behind them, hearing the entire conversation with annoyance.  
'These dweebs' he thought.

Finally, they reached on the main doors of the place. They were high, old and it seemed that they saw better days.  
"This is it you guys. We are here" Yugi said, staring at the closed doors before them.  
"Yeah, now let's go see Dartz, once and for all" Tristan said.  
"Alright then" Joey said.  
"And what exactly do you think you're going to help Yami and your grandpa?" Kaiba suddenly asked Yugi, throwing him off guard with his unexpected question.  
"A duel if he asks. Or whatever he says in order to get them back Kaiba" Yugi responded.

Kaiba just grunted in response.  
Joey decided to open the doors and on the other side, there was nobody there to greet them, let alone Dartz.  
"I wonder where Dartz could be right now?" Tea wondered, looking around the large and dark room. At the end of the room stood a weird shrine and there was a strange sensation in the room that something bad was going to happen soon.  
"I have a feeling that somebody is watching us" Tea said, scared if the thought came true or not.  
"I don't know Tea. Let's search for Dartz and demand answers. Let's not waste any time" Joey said.

"I am going to wait at the helicopter. I am not interested in helping you dweebs" Kaiba admitted.

"We don't need any of your help Kaiba" Tristan said to Kaiba.

"Whatever" he answered back and left the room, not interested in helping them in any way.

"That jerk I swear I'll make him regret not helping us" Joey angrily said.

"Joey please calm down. We still have each other. Let's go find Dartz and see what goes from there, okay?" Tea told him and everybody else agreed.

'I wish this whole mess never existed' Yugi thought.

Behind one large stone tablet several feet away from the teenagers, stood Dartz hiding and eavesdropping their entire conversation.

'You fools. I have Grandpa and the reverse spell for the Pharaoh. But I'll make all you suffer for them first' he though and smiled evily.


End file.
